Angel
by Senhorita Beca
Summary: Uma vez me perguntaram o que eu queria para o futuro e eu respondi apenas que desejava paz. Aqueles que amamos se vão rápido demais, somem no ar como poeira, nos deixam sangrando enquanto se enlevam para outro mundo melhor que esse.


**Angel**

_Por Rebeca_

**One-shot**

Uma vez me perguntaram o que eu queria para o futuro e eu respondi apenas que desejava paz. Aqueles que amamos se vão rápido demais, somem no ar como poeira, nos deixam sangrando enquanto se enlevam para outro mundo melhor que esse. Tudo o que eu sempre quis era não ter participado da guerra, porque as pessoas são covardes demais para admitir suas falhas e seus medos, necessitando sobrepujar seus próprios assombros com a dor dos demais. Não existe um lado bom e outro ruim, nem ideais melhores, o que existe são seres humanos encarcerados em si mesmos, machucados por perceberem que superioridade é somente uma desculpa supérflua para alimentar a arrogância e o brio pessoal.

Eu nunca quis fazer parte dessa insanidade em que indivíduos tombam mortos como se fossem meras peças de xadrez bruxo, preferia estar trancado em alguma biblioteca envolto por livros repletos de histórias ilusórias que me cegam enquanto eu sonho com um mundo em que todos aceitam a igualdade. Não precisei matar e nem passar por cima de ninguém para ter sucesso em algo, com meu esforço e dedicação consegui o devido reconhecimento. Contudo, tudo nessa vida tem um preço, nada vem de graça, ainda que seja por meio de um trabalho árduo. Como eu estava próximo do Ministro da Magia, me usaram para chegar até ele e para passar informações para Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

Culpo-me por ter sido um tolo e idiota até hoje, mesmo tendo sido uma mera vítima da Maldição Imperius. Todavia, um homem tão inteligente como eu deveria ter percebido os planos de Você-Sabe-Quem e com isso, se prevenido. Ainda me pergunto porque Merlin me castigou dessa forma, afinal, eu não queria fazer parte dessa guerra. Só desejava encontrar meu caminho em direção ao horizonte onde o mar é calmo e a brisa é quente. Sei que lá, Bath estaria esperando por mim, para me abraçar e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem. Ela era a minha força, minha luz no meio da escuridão sombria que me encasula na minha própria concha, é a única coisa real na minha mente sonhadora, eu posso tocar, sentir, amar.

Agradeço aos deuses por ter permitido que ela vivesse, pois se a guerra a levasse, com certeza retornaria para a minha solidão e ilusão vivida à base de livros, varinhas de alcaçuz e cafés extras fortes. Foi ela quem iluminou a minha vida e quem deu razão para a minha existência, mostrando-me o que é felicidade plena. Bons tempos de Hogwarts que não retornam mais. Ela era agitada, enquanto eu era calmo. Ela era extrovertida, ao passo que eu era quieto e tímido, um verdadeiro nerd com uma inteligência anormal. Ela era o meu brilho de sol e eu queria que ela tivesse iluminado meu caminho na guerra. E eu fui apenas um peão, só que do lado errado. E agora, após seu final, com diversas vidas perdidas, eu me encontrava em casa, olhando para uma antiga foto, em que um sorriso fora arrancado dos meus lábios por Bath.

Eu havia fugido da primeira guerra, mas a segunda veio devastadora para o meu lado, revelando meu maior medo, o da perda. Deixei que uma lágrima escorresse por meus olhos e assim vieram as demais, todas lavando minha alma retalhada pela dor que causei àqueles que amei, mesmo sem ter nenhuma consciência do que fazia. Eu nunca fui um homem mal, a bondade sempre resvalou pelos sonoros sinos do meu coração amedrontado. Queria perder aquelas memórias frias da guerra, eu precisava, antes que minha alma fosse corrompida pelo mal que se instalara em mim. Um simples feitiço e meu sorriso voltaria, porém, se eu o fizesse, as memórias do passado se perderiam e eu não queria me esquecer de Bath.

Olhei para a foto e a abracei. Nem se eu quisesse conseguiria esquecê-la, anjos são inesquecíveis. Era para um bem maior. Eu não suportaria conviver com a dor e autoflagelação que minha mente proporcionava ao meu coração castigado. Meus amigos se foram e a culpa pertencia a mim, era inegável. Então, com as lágrimas escorrendo violentamente dos meus olhos, apontei a varinha para minha cabeça e sussurrei, em um tom de arrependimento e pavor, o feitiço. Cai na cama abraçado à foto, uma voz doce cantando para mim uma música acalentadora.** Anjos são inesquecíveis!**


End file.
